Mom's Birthday
|image= |season=1 |production=111A |broadcast=19 |story= |writer= |storyboards= |ws |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=February 29, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} Mom's Birthday is the name of the 11th/19th Season 1 episode. It was, as the name says, about Mom's birthday. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to shrink everything that he hates so he never has to see them. Episode Summary It's Mom's birthday. Phineas and Ferb have forgotten until they wake up and hear Candace reciting a birthday song. Quickly, the boys come up with a string of plans to create Mom's perfect day. Knowingly or not, they are brutally outdoing Candace, who tries time and time again to give Mom something the boys can't give her. Meanwhile, Perry is summoned to an old abandoned castle where Doofenshmirtz is perfecting his Shrinkspheria to shrink things he hates, like pelicans, ear hair, blinking detour signs, and musical instruments that begin with the letter 'B', to nanoscopic size so that they will basically disappear. His trap for Perry is robotic wax statues of Lincoln and Washington from 'a wax museum that was going out of business'. They are programmed to catch and restrain Perry. He succeeds in extinguishing blinking detour signs (causing a moth circus truck to hit a pothole and spill moths out that eat Candace's cute little sundress for Mom) and instruments that begin with the letter 'B' (all the ones Candace plays). Perry stops him by 1.) Dropping a chandelier and melting the wax robots, 2.) Turning off the Shrinkspheria. Then the robot skeletons step on the Shrinkspheria and break it, sending all flying. In the end, a very dejected Candace enters the yard where Mom, the boys, and several neighbors are watching the boys' multimedia presentation on Mom. Little does she know that for part of it, they taped her! Candace gets onstage with the boys and the Fireside Girls and sings "Mom, It's Your Birthday" with her recorded self. Mom loves it! All in all, it was a very good day for Mom, the boys, and for once, Candace. Songs *Mom, It's Your B-Day! Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *(None) Ferb's Line *"It's a simple, post-modern fusion of origami and pop-up." *"Shuby-doo,shuby-doo"'' *"You're the one who stays calm"'' Whatcha doin'? *None... (Isabella doesn't even actually speak in the episode) Perry's entrance to his lair *Perry spins a photo of himself on the wall to go through a secret small door to his lair. End Credits The end credits for [[Journey to the Center of Candace. Memorable Quotes Continuity *One flashback Phineas had was from the episode "Rollercoaster", while the others are, in order, "Are You My Mummy?", "The Magnificent Few", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Flop Starz", and "It's About Time!". *The last time Linda was seen in the 80s was in "Flop Starz". *When Phineas hands Linda the magazines, he hands her Mom Bi-Weekly when he says Mom Weekly, and Mom Weekly when he says Mom Bi-Weekly. Background Information *The 11th episode produced, the 19th episode aired. *Isabella was shown on the stage performing, but she was also in the audience at the same time. *When Phineas is handing Mom the magazines, he hands her "Mom Biweekly" when he says "Mom Weekly" and "Mom sub-Weekly". *Isabella appears in the episode, but we do not actually get to hear her speak. *Candace can play the bass, banjo, bagpipes, bongos, balalaika and coincidentally almost every instrument that starts with B. *This episode is set to re-air May 10th, 2009, for Mother's Day. *For some reason, on some DVR and other digital info for this episode, it says "Mom's Birthday Episode", while it calls "Journey to the Center of Candace" just "Journey". *When Linda Flynn is in 90s she is with a guy,rumored to be her first husband. *In the backyard beach flashback, Phineas and Ferb are wearing sunglasses and sandles (which Phineas removes before he hits the water). In the episode itself, Ferb stays on dry land. Allusions *'The Horse Whisperer:' There is a DVD in Doofenshmirtz' lair titled The Unicorn Whisperer, parodying the 1998 film The Horse Whisperer''. Gallery Linda Through the Ages Image:Baby_Linda.jpg|Baby Linda Image:Teen_Linda.jpg|Linda in College Image:Linda-80s.jpg|Linda in the 80s (Before or After her phase as "Lindana") Image:Grundge_Linda.jpg|Linda in the 90s Image:LindaLawrenceWedding.jpg|Linda and Lawrence at their wedding. Image:Linda-Today.jpg|Linda today Miscellaneous Image:Shrinkpheria.jpg|Shrinkspheria Image:Image187.jpg|Mom's Birthday Card Image:Mom\'s B-Day.jpg|The beginning of the boy's multimedia presentation. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm Category:Episodes